


There May Be a Universe

by lunabelieves



Series: Zach/Magenta one shots [4]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: There may be a universe where I actually like this. Oh well, it was stuck in my head and it's KINDA cute.
Relationships: Magenta/Zach (Sky High)
Series: Zach/Magenta one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927603
Kudos: 6





	There May Be a Universe

Everything’s quiet when he says it out of the blue.  
They’ve been laying in the grass for what has to have been at least hours, hands intertwined together, the metal of her rings clinking slightly if he moves an inch or two closer. There’s been nothing to say or that really needs to be said. They’re living in the moment right now, merely enjoying the sound of each other’s breath.

Unfortunately, like a broken record, Zach can’t keep quite for too long.

"There may be a universe in which I hate you, I can't kiss you, I don't love you, I don't know you."

Magenta blinks and she sits up slightly.

“Okay, what brought that on?”

“Time anomalies, Magenta. Ethan and I were discussing them. In every good Sci-Fi show, the heroes end up in some alterna-verse where everything’s all screwed up and weird and people have goatees and tassels. So, maybe there really are other universes and in that universe, we hate each other. Or maybe we didn’t go to prom together. Or maybe school really did-”

“Zach. Stop right there. Look at me.”

He obediently closes his mouth and does as she asks. Because girlfriend or not, she will give him a swift punch in the shoulder if he continues to ramble on. And for a girl who can sometimes be a guinea pig, she hits hard.

“This is not that universe. This is ours. I love you, even when you ramble on about stupid things like this. You can kiss me, you do know me. Stop with the ‘what ifs’, and focus on the nows, okay?”

He gives a nod and one of his dorky grins that always manages to make her heart do back flips, even if she‘ll never admit it.

“Besides,” She adds. “Our lives are much weirder than any Sci-Fi show out there.”

\--

\--

At the same moment, a very similar couples hands are clasped close as they watch the sun rising, the soft glow the girl is giving off slowly fading when she turns to the purple haired boy laying beside her.

“You know, I’ve been thinking-”

“Always a problem with you, Zara.” The boy mutters.

“There may be a universe in which-”


End file.
